


The Great Escape

by ttfan111robstar1



Series: Little Boy Light [9]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crying, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Nursing, Outsmarting Kidnappers, POV First Person, littlespace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttfan111robstar1/pseuds/ttfan111robstar1
Summary: Ever since getting Kidnapped, Light has been in his headspace. Luckily, Misa might have figured a good way out- that is, if Light can pull off the greatest escape Japan has ever seen.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Yagami Light, Yagami Light & Yagami Souichirou
Series: Little Boy Light [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637545
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	The Great Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all :3 Long time no see.
> 
> So obviously this plot was heavily influenced by the book and movie "Room" by Emma Donoghue. I kind of plucked up the escape idea and was like, "What would happen if it were Death Note?" Thus this fic was born. 
> 
> I also kind of wanted some Misa/Soichiro interaction. Since they don't interact much in the series, and in this series they haven't had many chances to interact, I wondered what it would be like. So I took a chance and explored it.
> 
> Also Little!Light made me cry like hell writing this thing so bring tissues just in case.
> 
> Enjoy!

I don’t remember much from being stoled.

Mama and I were walking to get ice cream and then it went dark and when I waked up I was here, and so was she. I think I was big when we were going for ice cream but I’m not now. Not since we was stoled. Mama took over when she waked up. She banged and smashed on the door but nobody heared her. I waited and watched for her to find a way out for us but she can’t. There’s no windows nowhere and the door is slidy steel that we can’t break.

The room we’re in is small. It’s got a bed, and a closet, and a table and two chairs. There’s a bucket for when we need to potty, and a thingy that sticks out of the wall and leaks water where we drink and wash our hands. We have to fill another bucket with the water from there and use sponges to take baths. There’s food on the table but just a bit, The Man never leaves much food. We don’t know his name. He wears a black mask with eyeholes cut out when he comes to see us. I sawed it once through the part of the closet door that didn’t touch the floor. Mama hides me in the closet when he comes ‘coz she doesn’t want me to see him. She says I’m ‘apposed to be a secret. She made a game of it. When the door goes _beep beep_ and he comes I hafta make myself as tiny as possible. I go into a little ball and put my head in my knees and my hands over my ears until mama taps me on the shoulder to get me to come out. That means he’s gone.

We don’t get much to eat. Mama eats less than I do. She gives me lots of her food to try and make me less hungry. She gives me milks a lot more now too, that helps. Mama’s getting pointier now ‘coz there’s not food, and it’s scary, but what scares me more is what The Man does to her. Sometimes her eye will be black or other times there will be red spots on the back of her shirt that weren’t there before. One time he left dirt on her neck, but it wouldn’t go away.

I try really hard lots of the time to make myself be big so I can help Mama but when I think I did it I’ll see marks on Mama or the scary shadows that come at night time or hear Mama trying to calm me down and I can’t do it. It makes me so mad that I hit myself with my fist trying to make me big again but it never works. It just makes marks on me that make Mama sad. I learned not to do that no more.

Mama makes sure I’m hided away in the closet like clothes when The Man comes. The Man doesn’t come until Night time. I only know it’s night time ‘coz I still have the watch Daddy gave big me for grad’ation. I wish Daddy could find me now. Then Mama and me could go home and The Man would hafta go to jail. I wish he would. I wish he’d go ‘way and never come back, but Mama says I can’t wish that because if we did then there would be no food and we’d die.

Mama and I play sometimes but mostly we try and think of ways to ‘scape. Mama thinks things up sometimes and says them to me, but then says no and tries to think of something else. When Mama sawed I was little when we waked up here the first time, she lied to The Man and said that I was her brother and I was sick in the head and it maked me little when my body was big so he wouldn’t hurt me. He promised Mama he wouldn’t if she did what he said. So far he keeped his promise but I don’t know if he’ll do it forever.

Ryuk came with us to the room. He doesn’t like it. He can go through walls whenever he wants but since no peoples can see him it doesn’t help. He says the door has a code and three locks ‘coz he’s seen it before, but The Man always makes himself small so no peoples can see the code, not even Ryuk. Mostly Ryuk just watches us and flies around, and he goes out of room just to get apples so he doesn’t get all pretzely. He doesn't like big me much, but I think he likes me like this 'coz sometimes when I’m hiding from The Man and I’m extra scared he’ll put a wing around me. It makes me feel safer.

Mama says if we had a piece of the death note we could prolly scare The Man with Ryuk, but since we don’t got one that doesn’t help at all. I looked in my pockets and in my watch but no, there’s none. I know big me always keeps a piece in my watch. Maybe it got gonned when we were stoled. I think I tried to get it out to help but maybe the wind blew it away.  
  
Mama told me why The Man stoled us once. The Man fell in love with her and wanted her for himself, and he was gonna take her ‘cept he didn’t know I would be there. So he had to take me too. Secretly, I’m glad he stoled me with her. I don’t know how okay I’d be if he didn’t. But I feel bad for Daddy and Sissy and Mom and ev’ryone else who loves Mama and Me ‘coz they’re prolly missing us like we miss them.

I don’t know how long we been here. Too many days for me to count. We don’t have paper or crayons to write or draw or keep time. Mama says it’s too long. She’s right. I’m forgetting things about outside already. I can’t remember how Bobo’s fur felt or how sissy laughed. Small things are going away in my brain and I don’t like it at all. I don’t want to forget outside. I don’t want to forget me.

Lots of times while Mama’s thinking of how we’ll ‘scape, I do a game in my head. I close my eyes and I make myself ‘member things that are ‘portant. Like how Bobo made me feel safe or how Sissy’s hugs felt or how it looked when Daddy smiled. Things I don’t wanna forget. I keep them in my head and save them for when The Man is here and making me scared. They make me feel better.

Then, one day, when I wake up, Mama thinks she knows what she’s gonna do. She’s gonna dress me like I’m dead but not for real so he’ll take me away and I can get help. It’s going to take a bit for her to figure out, though. So I sit in her lap and listen to her heart go _thump, thump, thump_ while she thinks.

Mama’s got an idea. When The Man hurts her and leaves, she’ll keep her blood in a cup and then paint me like I got hurt. She thinks that if I slipped on some water on the floor and banged my head on the thingy on the wall where it comes out it could make me dead. She says if she had corn syrup and food coloring it would be easier, but he might not believe it unless it’s the real thing. The first night when he hurts her there’s a bit of blood in the cup but not enough so Mama makes a cut on herself with a bit of glass on the floor and gets some more so it doesn’t dry up. Slowly, she fills it. She hides the cup with me in the closet when he comes. I put it on a shelf right by the door so he won’t see. I hope he won’t, anyways.

When Mama decides there’s enough, we talk about what will happen. I’ll have to be all stiff, like a piece of wood. He’ll wrap me in the blanket from the bed and take me away somewheres. When he’s not looking, I run away and get somebody to let me use their phone and call Daddy. I repeat the numbers to myself over and over again so I don’t forget. Ryuk has a job too. He has to tell me what’s around where Mama is so’s I can tell Daddy and he can make her free too. We practice the order over and over again.

_Dead, Blanket, Help, Daddy, Ryuk, Save Mama._

We practice all day long. Mama wraps me in Blanket like a burrito and I practice getting out. It’s hard sometimes, and I feel like I can’t breathe, but it’s not so bad. When I wiggle out, Mama gives me big kisses and tells me I’m doing a good job. Because today is our great escape, I get milks whenever I want them. I want them a lot, because I’m super duper scared. We eat everything to give us all our strength. Then, when it gets close to time, Mama paints me. She puts blood on the sticky out thing that gives us water, and then she does it on my head some. It feels weird and really gross but I don’t cry because I have to be dead soon. Mama puts some flour on my face, neck, and hands to make me look paler, Then she smears some on the inside of the blanket and dumps the rest of the blood around my head to make it look like it came out of me.

I close my eyes, and make myself as stiff as I can. I’m scared and my heart is going _boomboomboomboomboom_ inside me ‘coz of it. But I try and be brave. Mama needs me to be. She gives me kisses, and she’s gonna pretend like she’s sad that I’m dead. I have to remember to be stiff and still. I can’t move even a little. I have to be stiff, like the little green army soldiers in my toy box back home.

My watch says it’s nearly time for The Man to come. I’m scared because this is the first time he’ll see me and I don’t want that. But if I want to go home I have to do this. I’m scared that when I’m pretend dead he’ll come back for Mama and make her dead for real, but Mama promised he wouldn’t because he’d lose her too. I have to b’lieve her, even if part of me doesn’t. Mama kisses my head because she knows I’m scared.  
  
I hear the _beep beep_ and I go still as I can. Mama’s above me and I can hear her sobbing, it’s time for her to act like I’m dead.  
  
The Man shuts the door, I hear the _woosh._ “What happened?”  
  
I never heard him talk before. His voice is all deep and boomy like a stereo. I almost shiver but then I don’t because I’m dead.

 _“_ I was asleep. He must have hit his head on the pipe because when I woke up he was dead.” Mama’s voice is shaking and she’s crying, I feel her tears in my hair.

The Man is quiet for a long time. Then, he says: “When?”  
  
“This afternoon.”

The Man walks toward me, I hear his footsteps, _boom boom_. “I need to take him, now.”  
  
“What?!” Mama’s voice is a yell, I nearly jump.

“He’ll start decomposing and smelling. He can’t stay here.”

“Where are you going to take him?” She’s almost wailing.

“Where do you want me to take him?” He sounds bored.

“Somewhere with trees, where the sun can shine on him. He liked playing outside. Please, will you take him there?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Let me wrap him, please. I want him to be comfortable. You have to take him far from here, alright?”  
  
“Alright.”

She moves me onto the blanket and then I’m a burrito, stiff stiff stiff. Mama rolls me up, and then, she gives me one last kiss.  
  
“Please, be gentle with him.”  
  
“Alright.”  
  
The Man is picking me up and my heart is about to pop but I don’t move. I think about Ryuk flying over me and I feel a bit better. I’m not alone, at least. I hear the _beep beep_ and all I can think is Mama was right. I try and look out the hole out the top and Mama looks at me, her face is all wet with tears but I know she’s saying I can do it. I shut my eyes when she’s gone for a second, and then keep looking. There’s hallways like mazes, but then there’s sun and trees. I smell rain. It must have rained. Then I see something shiny and squint. Crystals? Yes, hanging down. Necklaces. That could help.

I’m thrown down onto something and I have to stop me from saying ow. Then, it’s still for a minute. A door opens and closes. Now is my chance. I start unrolling my burrito. I can see the sky again, and I wanna lay and look at it but no, I can’t, I have a job to do. It’s a truck I’m in. I leap down and start running. I think of the nurs’ry rhyme Mama read me.

_Run, run, as fast as you can. Can’t catch me I’m the gingerbread man._

If he catches me I’ll be ginger dust. I’m running fasterer and fasterer until I’m practically Superman, flying. It hurts to run and my knees hurt but I can’t stop. I can’t get caught. I zig zag through places, until I think I’m safe and catch my breath.

It’s time for the help part of the plan. I look around. There’s a lady walking her baby down the street. I try and force big me to come out to talk to her.

“Excuse me?”

She looks at me. “Yes?”

“Can I please use your phone to call the police? I was kidnapped.”

She sees the blood, I know she knows I’m not lying. I repeat Daddy’s number in my brain over and over while she gets her phone. When she gives it to me, I dial it.

It rings forever. Then: “Hello?”

“Dad?” It’s so hard to make me be big.

“Light?” Daddy is amazed. I ignore it.

“I’m at 1834 Otakibashi-Dori Avenue. _Hurry_ before he comes back.”

“I’m on my way. I’ll be there in ten minutes. Stay put.” Daddy says, then hangs up.

I give the lady her phone back. “Thank you.”

“Would you like me to stay with you until the police come?”

I smile. “No thank you. My Dad is with the police. He’s coming.”

“Alright. Good luck to you.” She says.

“Thank you.”

I go inside the place, and it’s a cafe. I need to sit and wait not on the street. I feel peoples staring at me. I don’t like it, but I don’t say nothing ‘coz I’m trying so hard not to cry. The Man prolly knows I’m Gonned now, did he go back to Mama? Suddenly there’s beeping coming and I see the P’lice car. I run out, thinking one thing over and over.

_Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy._

Daddy comes out, and I jump on him. He smells like coffee and Old Spice and Bourbon, just like always. I’m crying, there’s wet all over my face.

“Daddy.” It’s a sniffle. I didn’t know how much I missed him ‘till now.

“ _Light._ ” Daddy says my name like it’s the best thing in the world. I like that, but then I remember, I still have to _save Mama_.

Before I can, Daddy is talking. “What happened to your head?”

Did something happen? I touch it and then I remember. I shake my head. “Not hurt.” I say.

“What?” Daddy’s confused.

“Mama, she did a trick.” I tell him. “She painted me like I was dead so’s The Man would take me away but really I was alive inside a blanket so I could get help. The Man still has her, Daddy.”

“What man, Light?”

“ _The_ Man, Daddy!” I’m mad, he’s not listening. “The Man. We call him that, we don’t know his name.”

“Do you know where The Man had you?”

“There was halls like mazes. Mama’s where the crystals are. There’s a slidy steel door but we don’t know the code.”

“Crystals?” Daddy asks.

I nod. “Like necklaces, Daddy.”

“Where did you see those?”

“Outside the maze. In the sun.”

“Was there sunlight where you were?”  
  
I shake my head. “No windows.”  
  
“How did you stay warm in the winter, then?”  
  
“Blanket, and there was warm coming from the wall. I felt it most in the closet.”  
  
“The closet?”

I nod.

Daddy is confused. “Why were you in the closet, Light?”  
  
I go very still, like when I was ‘apposed to be dead. “‘Coz Mama hided me there when The Man came at night, so he wouldn’t see me or hurt me.”  
  
“Did he hurt you?” Daddy’s voice is quieter now.  
  
I shake my head. “No, Daddy.”  
  
Daddy sighs in relief. I have a picture in my head and I need to make it go ‘way.  
  
“Mama was dirty on her neck.” I say.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I was in the closet and I was ‘apposed to have my head in my knees and my hands over my ears but sometimes I looked through the seeing bit under the door or heard things. The Man came every night, but once I heared a noise and when Mama came to get me she had dirt on her neck that stayed a long time.” I say.

Daddy goes very quiet for a second. I think he’s nervous maybe. I don’t want to talk more, but I have to.  
  
“He maked marks on her face, Daddy. Her eye was all black once and she used to have red spots on her clothes. She screamed lots when The Man came. I heared it even with my hands on my ears. I don’t want him to make more marks, Daddy.” I tell him.  
  
Daddy’s quiet for a minute, then he talks. “Then I need your help with something.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Remember when you told me about the crystals?”  
  
I nod. ‘course I do.  
  
“Do you remember if it was a shop or a stand?”

I do a big think, remembering the crystals. I think of being wrapped in blanket, and seeing the crystals, rainbowy in the sun. I think I saw wood where they was hanging.  
  
“A stand, I think, Daddy.”

“And do you know which direction you came from?”   
  
I point. “That way, Daddy.”  
  
Daddy smiles, but I don’t know why. He tells me get in the car, and I do, in the backseat like Mama says I’m ‘apposed to. I buckle in, hearing Mama sing the seatbelt safety song in my head, and the car starts going. I stuff my two middle fingers in my mouth and start sucking on them. I know I’m not ‘apposed to do that or suck on my thumb because Mama says it has ewwy germs but I can’t help it. I’m scared and lonely and I just want Mama. I’m trying not to think about her but it’s not working good. I start sucking faster, trying to not let me cry.

Daddy sees me, I think, ‘coz he says, “We’ll find her, Light. She’s going to be fine.”  
  
I never ever had trouble b’lievin’ Daddy ‘afore, but this time I am. I keep seeing The Man in his mask punishing Mama ‘coz I got away and him fighting her and her laying there all cold and painted like I was but for real. I feel sick, but nothing comes out. I’m crying and I can’t stop. I’m not sobby, but my eyes are crying a pond, like Alice in _Alice In Wonderland_ and soon the car will be full of my tears.

Daddy says something into a black thingy that I’m crying too hard to understand. I wish I knew what he said, but it’s no good. All I can think of is how scared Mama must be and how I let her down. I think I’m gonna start sobbing when I see something. Something glittery.

My eyes go to it, and they go wide open. It’s the glittery crystals. Seeing them makes my tears slow down. Did I do it for real? Was I brave enough to save her? I don’t know. I hear sirens and see lights making the crystals even more rainbowy. P’lice I don’t know are going inside a building close to me. I watch them go in in their black uniforms, like ants going into the mouth of a big hungry monster. I’m scared it will swallow them all up like it did me and Mama.

Then, I have a thought. Why didn’t Daddy go? I look at his seat but he’s not there. My heart starts going _boomboomboomboomboom_ with fear when the door next to me opens and Daddy is there. He looks at me like he wants to say things, and I look at him ‘coz I don’t have words for all the big feelings inside me.

Then, Daddy gives me the biggerest bear hug in the whole world, and I give him big hugs back. Daddy doesn’t give hugs much, so when he does they’re super special. Daddy hugged me twice today, I’m remembering. Once when I ‘scaped, and now. The first one I thought was more happy to see me kind of hug. This one is the real thing, ‘coz he wants me to feel better. I give him big hugs. Big me doesn’t do that, so it’s my job. Sometimes I worry that Daddy forgets I love him ‘coz big me is so scared of giving hugs and kisses to peoples.

Daddy holds me so long and so tight that all the sad bits of my heart that were broke are nearly together again. When he finally lets go, I smile a little. Then I look out the window.

“What if The Man made her be dead, Daddy?” I ask him. I don’t want to ask but it comes out all by itself.

“She won’t be dead, Light.” Daddy says. He sounds so sure I very nearly b’lieve him.

Then, the peoples who went in are coming out and behind them-  
  
I’m trying to get the door open and I fall halfway out and bang my knee, but I don’t care. I’m running fasterer than The Flash. Then, there’s arms holding me, all wrapped up and safe. Mama’s here, and she’s 100% alive. She’s crying and kissing me all over my face and I’m crying too.

“Was he there?” I ask.

“No.” Mama says. “I was by myself. They opened the door with a blowtorch and I thought he’d set the whole place on fire.”

I give Mama big hugs. “It was scary doing the ‘scape.” I tell her. “I didn’t want The Man to catch me and I was scared I’d not find you and The Man would make you be dead.”

“He didn’t, because you saved me.” She says.

“Me?” I ask.

“You.” She gives me a big kiss. “You were my brave superhero and you saved us both.”

When she says that I melt like butter in her hug. I feel better now, not scared. Mama helps me back to Daddy’s car and we go to the hopsicle.

I’m so tired that I fall asleep in the car. When we get to the hopsicle Mama and Daddy both have to help me in I’m so sleepy. I’m in that in between place with being asleep and being awake. I can hear Mama ask for Dr. Nakamura, the same doctor who did my sturgery a long time ago. Then, the doctor tries to ask me things but Mama stops him.

“Light, can you-“

“He needs to sleep. You won’t get anything out of him right now. He’s asleep on his feet and he’s been through far too much today. Please, let him sleep for a while.” Mama says.

“We need to do some tests.” Doctor Nakamura says. “We need to make sure he’s healthy.”

“It can wait a few hours, can’t it?”

“We need to swab for evidence collection.”

“What evidence?” Mama’s voice is mad.

“DNA.” Says the doctor.

“ _Nothing happened to him._ I made sure of it.” Mama’s voice is all growly.

“So you’ve said. But-“

“But nothing.” That’s Daddy talking now. “Please, let my son sleep. He needs it.”

That’s the last thing I ‘member.

When I wake up I’m warm all over. I know I’m in a bed covered with blankets. There’s voices near me, and I realize it’s Daddy and Mama talking. I never heard that ‘afore.

“How did it happen?” Daddy’s using his p’lice voice.

“We were going for ice cream when we passed an alley. He was there. He Knocked us both out with... I don’t know what it was. Maybe a bat or something. When I woke up we were both in that room.”

“And the conditions?”

“Terrible. He left us a bucket to use for the bathroom and we had to use a leaky pipe to get water and bathe. He never left us very much food.”

“Light hasn’t seemed to lose much weight, though.” Daddy sounds confused.

“I gave him most of my food. And I, um… I-“ Mama coughs. “I nursed him. I give milk for mothers who can’t make their own, so I was able to…” She doesn’t finish. “He should be okay, healthwise. I tried to make smart choices with his diet. Hopefully they won’t show any deficiencies in his diet… I knew if one of us was going to make it out of there alive, it had to be him. If I were gone, he’d be the only one who really missed me. But if _he_ was gone... You, your wife, Sayu, me, and so many more people would have missed him. I couldn’t let that happen.”

Quiet a long time, then: “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Light told me about how you put him in the closet. How did you keep that man from him?”

“I lied to him. I said that he was my brother and he had some disabilities so that he’d leave him alone. He used it against me but I wanted him to. The more attention he paid to me, the less he was paying to Light. I knew if I played it that way then Light would have a chance of escaping when a plan came that we could use.”

“He told me about some of your injuries.”

Mama goes quiet. Then: “He came every night. I made sure Light couldn’t see or hear it. If I tried to resist him, he’d hurt me. A black eye, a split lip... he throttled me once. I just went somewhere else in my head.”

“I understand.” Daddy says.

“I just want him to be okay. I don’t know how he’ll take it once we’re out on the other side, but… He might need some time to process.”  
  
“I’ll make sure of that.” Daddy sounds serious.

“Thank you.” Mama says softly.

“I should be thanking you.” Daddy says quietly.

“What for?”  
  
“I didn’t think I would ever see my son again. But because you outsmarted that man, he’s alive, and hardly worse for the wear. What you did would probably be considered downright reckless by some, but given your circumstances, I’d consider it brave. Your actions brought my son home, and I will never be able to repay that.” Daddy’s voice sounds different, almost happy sad, but not.

“All I wanted was for him to be safe. Now that I know he is, I can finally relax again.”  
  
Mama’s hand reaches over and touches my back. It’s warm, so nice and warm that I wanna sleep. It’s hard to stay awake, my body’s all heavy. Her and Daddy are both here and I feel safe again, and it’s making me so tired. Questions are bouncy balls in my head, but I make them go away. I just want to feel safe again.  
  
“It won’t be an easy road to recovery for either of you.” Daddy says. He sounds like he thinks it wouldn’t be good to say it.

“I know.” Mama’s voice is soft. “But I’d never want to still be in there instead of out there. I’d never wish that. And he’ll have us, and Sayu. Someday, things will be okay again. I’m sure of it.”  
  
That’s the last thing I heared before I falled asleep, safe and warm at last.


End file.
